Bombshell
by Brynne
Summary: The CIA is being raided! Who is this unnamed threat? Ch.7 the plan!! Also, THE END!!!!!
1. Execution

Bombshell  
  
Chapter 1: Execution  
  
Author: Brynne Summary: The CIA is being raided! Who is this unnamed threat? Category: Suspense/Action/Adventure Rating: PG Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue. AN: This is after A Free Agent. It's my own version of what could have happened. This is my first Alias fic and I am working on this one and another one which I hope will be really good.  
  
Michael Vaughn had left Sydney Bristow's house that morning after waking up next to her. He had not been able to stop smiling since he had woken up. His best friend, Eric Weiss, had known exactly what had happened after he had seen his jovial expression. Eric had congratulated Vaughn on his relationship with Sydney. Eric had always known they would eventually get together.  
  
Vaughn considered himself the happiest man on earth. Nothing, nothing, could burst his bubble.  
  
In the meantime, Eric was trying a new joke on Vaughn. Vaughn had been listening until a commotion outside of his office engrossed him.  
  
"To get to the Shell station!" Eric laughed, not being able to finish the joke without cracking up himself.  
  
"Shut up!" Vaughn whispered hastily, stifling Eric's laughter. "There are people out there. It looks like a raid." Vaughn's voice faltered as he imagined how powerful this nameless threat was to be able to attack the CIA.  
  
"What? A raid? Are you sure?" Eric's question was answered by the sound of gunfire and loud, commanding voices.  
  
Eric and Vaughn dropped to the ground. Vaughn immediately tried the phone but, of course, the line was dead. He could not get a signal on his cell phone, either. Damn cell phones, Vaughn silently cursed. Why do we have them if they won't work when we really need them?  
  
Vaughn and Eric huddled behind Vaughn's desk. They got out there guns, ready to put up a fight, even if it was probably in vain.  
  
"When they open the door, I'll be the leader. You be my backup." Eric nodded grimly at Vaughn's authoritative tone, sentencing them to brave execution.  
  
Four minutes went by, both men thinking too much to talk. Their head swarmed with what ifs and maybes. Memories flashed before their eyes, as they remembered their lives. They days went at a hundred miles per minute. These images did not stop at their current situation. No, instead it went on, into a life that could have been. A life that would have ended fifty years in the future, with gray hair and wrinkles. A life, for Vaughn, that consisted of Sydney by his side and children. A life that ended of old age, not of bullet wounds.  
  
They were shattered out of their remorse when the door to Vaughn's office creaked open. The world outside the office was quieter but screams and yells could still be heard. Vaughn, with one last deep inhale of breath and one last look at his best friend, sprung up from the comfort of his desk. His gun aimed, ready to fire, he stood transfixed when he saw the person at the door.  
  
"Surprised, Michael?"  
  
~*~*~*~ I just love cliffhangers! So, who is at the door? Please review! 


	2. Haunting Voice

Bombshell   
  
Chapter 2: Haunting Voice  
  
Author: Brynne  
Summary: The CIA is being raided! Who is this unnamed threat?  
Category: Suspense/Action/Adventure  
Rating: PG-there is one bad word.   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue.   
AN: This is after A Free Agent. It's my own version of what could have happened. This is my first Alias fic and I am working on one called La Fillette so look out for that one!  
  
Thanks so much for reviewing! Reviews only make me write better and update faster!  
Thanks to black.Hawk, Kathryn, intricate, and Gizmo. Please excuse my friend Molly (Gizmo). Her review makes no sense on account of she doesn't watch Alias and had no clue what I was writing about.   
  
"Surprised, Michael?" Her voice, which had always been so melodious and sweet, now made him shiver.   
Standing in the doorway, Sydney Bristow looked exactly like she had on the day they had raided SD-6, but now her eyes glittered with malevolence. In her hand she held a simple handgun.   
She seemed to notice Michael's sweeping glance that lingered on the gun she held.   
"I'm not doing any dirty work. I only need this for one person." Sydney grinned at Michael's reaction to answering his unspoken question.  
Michael immediately panicked. Her comment was clear. She only needed to kill one person. The only thing that wasn't clear to him was who that person was. It couldn't be him. She loved him. He loved her. They were going to live happily together forever. Right?  
Michael didn't have long to ponder his last inquiry. His mind was on overload on everything else that was going on. What was wrong with her? Had she finally broke? Michael mentally rolled his eyes for his last thought. There was no feasible reason for her to break. Everything was going so perfect for her; it wasn't plausible. Michael's mind decided that it gave him a headache to try to figure out what had happened. Most likely, she would tell him what she was doing, before she killed...him?  
Michael began to sigh but the breath caught in his throat. Weiss was still behind the desk. His eyes glanced down, but he quickly met Sydney's gaze again. He didn't think she should know that they weren't alone. But Sydney's smirk revealed she had seen his quick glance.   
Sydney took a step forward. She laughed, the sound chilling yet beautiful. Haunting yet elegant.   
"Weiss? Stand up." Sydney was grinning like a four year old who had just been told a secret.   
Michael looked down at the confusion written all over Eric's face. He gave a small nod, letting him know he should get up. Apparently, Eric didn't really want to face the situation and made no move to get up. Michael looked back at Sydney.   
While Michael had been looking down, Sydney had taken that opportunity to raise her gun, which was now pointed ominously at Michael.  
"Come on, Weiss. I don't bite...hard." Sydney giggled at her own private joke, taking pleasure in the comment, which she had turned into a dangerous, foreboding threat.  
"Eric." Breathed Michael. Eric got up and when he had stood up, he sucked in his breath when he saw Sydney, even though he already knew she was there. Seeing the woman who had never been questioned about her loyalty with the CIA but was now pointing a gun at two CIA agents, only made it more real.  
"Both of you come out from behind the desk. Drop your guns. Slide them towards the door. Now." Sydney's face was blank, professional, as was her voice.  
The men did as they were told mechanically. They seemed to be in a daze from this odd turn of events. When they had finished their command, Sydney spoke.  
"Weiss, come here. Stand right there." Eric walked towards Sydney and stood in front of her. He was turned towards Michael and couldn't see her grin and her eyes glitter with mischief.   
"Eric, Michael and I have to talk privately. Excuse us." With that, she raised her gun and brought it down hard on Eric's head. Eric grunted before collapsing to the ground. Michael resisted the urge to cry out, he needed to appear strong in front of this psycho Sydney. His brain told him she would play off all his emotions.   
"Sorry about that. Look, Michael, you're smart. You understand. I'm evil, this is a raid, blah, blah, blah." Michael looked in horror at Sydney. Hearing it from her mouth seemed so real. Reality seemed to have just come in and slapped him with a white glove.   
"This raid will kill all the CIA agents in here. We like to pride ourselves with our little army. Of course, our army will be absolute soon. We are the only ones getting out...only ones..." Sydney's eyes seemed dreamy and far off; her voice began to decrescendo into a whisper. For a few moments, Sydney looked at the wall; not really seeing it while Michael racked his brain, trying to figure out who we were.   
Another figure emerged in the doorway. Sydney twirled around at his presence and almost leapt into his arms. She placed herself comfortably by his side, her arms around his neck, his around her waist.   
"Why Mr. Vaughn, how nice to meet you. Sydney has told me so much about you." Sark's accented voice made Michael want to scream or break something. Nothing, nothing was...right.  
"Exucuse my bad manners. Sark is part of all this. We are very good...colleagues." Sydney purred as she looked into Sark's eyes.   
Hate surged through Michael. They weren't colleagues. They were lovers, somehow. He didn't know what he hated more. That Sydney was disloyal to the CIA or that she was with Sark. His hands balled in fists of anger that would have loved to punch that grin off of Sark's face.   
"Oh Michael. Are you mad? I'm sorry but I had to keep it secret between Sark and me. It would have ruined our plans. But I had fun with you." She frowned and for a second, Michael wanted to do nothing but kiss her. But then he saw Sark's grinning face from over her shoulder. His blood boiled and in a blind rage of fury, he swung at Sydney. She, of course, blocked him. He found himself kneeling on the ground seconds later. Blood pounded in his ears. Sydney kneeled down beside him.  
"I'm sorry I had to do that. I'm sorry I cheated on you. But just to let you know," Michael looked up, just in time to see Sydney leer, "you were a good fuck."   
She smiled, pure and innocent.   
There was a loud bang and Michael slumped to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Please review! It really encourages me when you review! Anyways, hope you liked it! 


	3. Swanky Five Star Hotel

Bombshell   
  
Chapter 3: Swanky Five Star Hotel  
  
Author: Brynne  
Summary: The CIA is being raided! Who is this unnamed threat?  
Category: Suspense/Action/Adventure  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue. I have no money.   
AN: This is after A Free Agent. It's my own version of what could have happened. This is my first Alias fic and I am working on one called La Fillette so look out for that one! Oh, italics are what Michael is thinking.   
  
Sydney looked over at Sark. He had simultaneously shot Eric when she had knocked out Michael. They thought so much alike it was almost unsettling. Almost. Blood was pooling out of the bullet wound in Eric's head. Michael was slumped unconscious on the ground. For an instant, Sydney felt a tinge of remorse. She felt horrible for doing this. The man she had loved was now unconscious and Eric was dead. But the moment disappeared rapidly and Sydney felt jovial once again.   
  
Another figure, yet again, materialized in the doorway.   
  
Sydney and Sark stood up at Sloane's arrival.   
  
"The bombs are set up. They will go off in ten minutes. Lets move." Sloane said, his voice holding no emotion.  
  
They started for the door but Sydney stopped Sark.  
  
"Sark, we have to bring Michael. Remember our plans?" She pleaded, her voice as innocent as a child but her eyes deceived the purity. She was evil, no doubt about that.  
  
The party sped out of the building's parking garage two minutes later.   
  
Only eight minutes later, the LA CIA building exploded.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michael awoke. His head was pounding and he grounded, momentarily forgetting what had happened earlier. As if a light bulb had gone off, he remembered everything, everything. His eyes snapped open to take in his surroundings.   
  
He was in a large warehouse and was sitting in a chair, tightly secured. Why do they always have to do these things in a dirty, abandoned warehouse? Michael edgily wondered. Just once, I would like to wake up after being abducted and be in a swanky, five-star hotel.   
Michael sighed. His head hurt too much to argue with himself. Being tied to a chair made it impossible for him to even rub his temples to try to end the constant throbbing in his head.   
  
Michael remained that way for a while, possibly a half an hour. His head hung down, his eyes shut against the pain. He didn't really care anymore. If Sydney was evil, then he had been used. He had nothing to live for. Their love wasn't real so what mattered? He realized he like a wimp next to Sydney, who had been used too many times to count, but he didn't care.   
  
Eventually, Sark, Sloane, and Sydney entered the warehouse. As they neared him, Michael couldn't help but laugh. He had just apprehended that their names all started with S and had actually called them the evil S's. \  
  
"What's so funny, Michael?" Sydney's voice reminded him of a teacher asking a student why they were laughing and he chuckled again.  
  
"Michael? What?" She frowned. "I don't get it." Sydney pouted before cuddling Sark. Sark didn't seem to make much of an effort to comfort the confused woman who had attached herself to his arm. He instead looked steadily at Michael who was still laughing, quieter but still.   
  
"Agent Vaughn, we have bombed the building where you work...worked. No one has been left alive. The people in this room are the only ones who have gotten away. The men we used to break in to the CIA building were also killed. I have gotten valuable information which would make our new agency, SSS, indestructible." Sloane stated this discourse in a totally boring monotone. Michael, of course, began laughing hysterically when he learned that they were calling themselves the SSS. The evil S's, how cute!  
  
Michael sobered up when a shot rang out in the room, leaving Sloane to fall unceremoniously to the ground, eyes wide open and blood staining his crisp white shirt. Sark still held his gun up, his eyes glazed over as he watched Sloane stare blankly at the ceiling.   
  
One down, two more to go. Of course, if they all decide to kill each other, I won't have much to do. Michael cracked a smile. His smile was definitely bad timing because Sydney saw.  
  
"Do you enjoy watching people die?" Her lilting voice asked accusingly.  
  
"What? Me? Well, no. But...I wasn't smiling at that." Michael had been taken off guard. Good job, idiot. Now you sound like...like...AN IDIOT!   
  
While Michael silently cursed himself for sounding like an idiot in front of the now SS, Sark turned to Sydney.  
  
"I'll be back. Do whatever you want with him." Sydney took this opportunity to kiss Sark good-bye. Sark stood there unresponsive as she planted a hard passionate kiss on him. As Sark left, he grabbed the collar of Sloane's shirt and dragged him gracelessly out of the warehouse.   
  
As the sound of Sark's polished black shoes echoing on the cement slowly fades, Sydney turned towards Michael, smiling mischievously.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Thanks so much to amythest, Christy, black.Hawk, intricate, and Kathryn. Please review! 


	4. Conversation

Bombshell   
  
Chapter 4: Conversation   
  
Author: Brynne  
Summary: The CIA is being raided! Who is this unnamed threat?  
Category: Suspense/Action/Adventure  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue. I have no money.   
AN: This is after A Free Agent. It's my own version of what could have happened. This is my first Alias fic. Oh, here's the case study of Sydney you were waiting for. The little ' ' around sentences is what Michael is thinking.  
Advertisement: Coming to a FanFiction.net near you. La Fillette, a tale of mystery, intrigue, deceit, lies, and any other words used to describe Sydney's soap-opera life! Basically, twists and turns and a surprise ending!  
  
As the sound of Sark's polished black shoes echoing on the cement slowly faded, Sydney turned towards Michael, smiling mischievously.  
  
'Fuck, here goes.'  
  
Sydney, still smirking, seductively sauntered over to his chair. She circled the chair while running her hand across his chest. Once behind the chair, she hunched and enticingly whispered into his ear.   
  
"You know, they were all right. I did feel a certain amount of attraction towards you." She let the word attraction roll off her tongue, pronouncing it in a luring whisper.   
  
His hands began to sweat as he realized that this was reality. He wasn't about to be saved. Being half out of it, he had believed that as soon as Sark was gone, Sydney would untie him, apologizing for the act she had just put on. But this was no act...  
  
"Lets talk." Michael was surprised at his voice. It sounded rather calm for a man who was being held hostage by the love of his life. 'Hmmm, kinky. Sounds like the plot of some porn movie. No! Don't think of that!'  
  
"Talk? About what, Michael?" 'God, she looks so naïve. Her expression, it reminds me of a child...Wait, what are we going to talk about? Crap.'  
  
"Uh, about...you. What happened to you, to us?" Sydney frowned.  
  
"You mean, about why I'm now with Sark and part of the SSS?" She paused, waiting for Michael to nod his head for her to continue.  
  
"Sark is so great. We understand each other. Its like were one. He comforted me and it felt so complete. Plus, he knows exactly what it feels like to lie to your friends and family. He knows how it feels to get wholly involved in this spy stuff. Sometimes I felt like I was spinning away with the whole spy world and I couldn't get back down to solid ground. Sark, he grounded me." As her discourse ended, her eyes glazed over as she reminisced over Sark. Michael took this moment to memorize her face. Her brown eyes, which had always seemed so endearing, now gleamed with another color. A color that was dark...and evil.   
  
"Why did you join them?" Michael's voice, again, was peculiarly composed.   
  
A smile widened on her face, her eyes still distant.  
  
"It's so much easier. I don't have to worry about anything so much anymore. I don't have to worry about lying to Francie or Will. I have Sark so my romantic life is fulfilled. All I have to do is always stay one step ahead of everyone else."  
  
'Oh, like that isn't hard. She just has to be smarter and better than everyone in the WORLD but it's not that hard. Piece of friggin cake.'  
  
"What about Will and Francie? How come you don't have to worry about lying to them anymore?" If anyone had heard their conversation, the tones of their voice would have given nothing away. A bystander would have thought they were talking about unimportant things. They could have been chit chatting over afternoon tea.   
  
"Francie and Will? They're dead." Her voice instantly reminded him of Sloane, devoid of any emotion whatsoever.   
  
Her eyes, which had been previously glazed over, unexpectedly sharpened. She rushed over to a table that stood in the corner. On top of the wood table, an ominous black box was set. She fiddled with the box, standing in Michael's view so he could not see his impending doom. She turned, a syringe in hand.  
  
"Goodnight, Michael." Her lips lightly brushed his as the needle jabbed into his arm. Intense pain surged through his veins. As his vision blurred, his last view was of her. Sydney's face was devoid of emotion but her eyes twinkled. 'She looks apologetic...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well, did I do ok? I'm having writer's block with the story. Oh, when I made up the SSS, I have no clue what it should stand for so would you please give me suggestions? Thanks! It could be Sark, Sloane, & Sydney, but doesn't that sound too much like a law firm to you?  
  
Thanks to Annasun, Coffee Crazy, abercrombieprep, screen names are tacky, Sarkie47, amythest, Christy, black.Hawk, intriKate, and Kathryn for their reviews!!   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. Quiet Time

Bombshell   
  
Chapter 5: Quiet Time  
  
Author: Brynne  
Summary: The CIA is being raided! Who is this unnamed threat?  
Category: Suspense/Action/Adventure  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue. I have no money.   
AN: This is after A Free Agent. It's my own version of what could have happened. This is my first Alias fic. I spent some quality time with the S section of my dictionary so I could find some decent words for the SSS! This chapter is about SARK!!! Advertisement: Coming to a FanFiction.net near you. La Fillette; a tale of mystery, intrigue, deceit, lies, and any other words used to describe Sydney's soap-opera life! Basically, twists and turns and a surprise ending! But it won't come out until I'm finished with this story!  
  
SARK POV  
  
As soon as I exited the building, I was blinded by the brightness of the sun. By the time it took me to fish out my sunglasses (Armani), the guards, who were standing by the door, had already whisked away the body of Sloane.   
  
Immediately, a chauffer dressed in a black suit jogged up to me.  
  
"Wallace, please get the limo. I'll be riding by myself." I loved the sound of my voice. It was so superior and authoritative. Also, I might say, it was incredibly sexy. Not to be vain or anything...  
  
With a curt nod, he jogged off again to get the limo.   
  
There were two limos that we were using today. One was originally for Sloane and Mr. Vaughn and the other was supposed to hold Sydney and me. But right now, I needed to think. Sydney could ride to the compound all by herself.   
  
As the limo drove up to me, I absently climbed in. Too much had happened in such a short time.   
  
I can still remember when she decided to join us. It was after I had sprayed her with ammonia flurochloride when she was getting the antidote for her pretty-boy Vaughn. I had a private conversation with her and she really warmed up to me. And then BAM! she wants to work with us. She came to me that one night. It was raining so hard and she was drenched. Her hair was plastered to her face and her brown eyes looked so big and scared. She just started crying on my shoulder and I comforted her. She was so fed up with her life and she wanted to work with us. Sloane still loved her like a daughter and eventually let her in our plan. She was exactly the same for a while, and then she changed. She became hard and evil. She suddenly enjoyed hurting people. She loved it. And yet she was always so naïve and innocent looking. She seemed like a child. She acted like a child and yet she was so intelligent.   
  
God I need a drink.  
  
She made up this plan. We use Sloane to get rid of the CIA. We would then kill Sloane and torture Vaughn; maybe even try to turn him. I never said anything but I knew that Vaughn wouldn't turn. Only she would. Or had.   
  
I had never wanted to kill Sloane but she had insisted that I should. She had said that it would be better that way. We would become the rulers of the Underground Kingdom of Evil. That's what she always called it. She would always get this glitter in her eye when she said that. It was like she imagined us as this king and queen of her make-believe world.   
  
I definitely need something to drink.   
  
Last night, as we went over the details for our plan, she was so excited. She was like child who was going to Disneyland the next day. Her eyes were twinkling and a grin never left her face. She walked, no skipped, actually skipped, back to her car.   
  
Groan. If I don't get a drink or painkillers soon, my head is going to burst.   
  
This was supposed to be this great plan. I got Sydney and I got to be powerful, more powerful than I could have hoped for. I would be the king. I would lead the SSS, which would become like an evil CIA. She would be mine and we would outsmart the world while doing everything in style. We would live on adrenaline. We would live with no regrets, no other ties, just running, running, forever.  
  
Sigh.  
  
I remember she once said that I had grounded her. If I had the power to ground her, why do I feel like I'm spinning away?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry about the late update but I'll try to get another chapter out this weekend! Also, I got S words but don't know which ones should be in the SSS. Sable (weasel), sabotage, sadist, sagacious, sarcasm, scoundrel, serpent, shrewd, shrike, stealth, suave, subrosa, swank, and of course spies. Any help?  
  
Thanks to Annasun, Coffee Crazy, abercrombieprep, screen names are tacky, Sarkie47, amythest, Christy, black.Hawk, intriKate, and Kathryn!   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Any suggestions are greatly appreciated!! 


	6. Listen Closely

Bombshell   
  
Chapter 6: Listen Closely  
  
Author: BrynneSummary: The CIA is being raided! Who is this unnamed threat?  
Category: Suspense/Action/AdventureRating: PG-13 (language)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue. I have no money.   
  
AN: This is set after A Free Agent. It's my own version of what could have happened. This is my first Alias fic. I spent some quality time with the S section of my dictionary so I could find some decent words for the SSS! Which I'm sorry to say, you will find out in the next chapter. But this time we have the inside thinking of Sark and Vaughn! Yes the ' ' around words/phrases means that is what Sark/Vaughn are thinking!!  
Sark was startled at the piercing BANG! the metal door made as Sydney threw it open. Her wet hair was plastered to her face and her clothes, which were also wet (imagine that!), clung to her figure, accentuating her muscles and curves. 'Hmmm...must have started raining.' For the last hour, Sark had been sitting in the SSS building, spacing out. He was apprehensive. And Sydney was the cause of it all. The reason his headache still refused to go away. The reason the wine did nothing but make him obnoxiously philosophical. The reason that he could vaguely hear Sydney's voice screaming at him...  
  
"SARK!!" Sark looked up, his face rather perplexed. That's when Sark, super-observant assassin/spy, realized a fire was burning in the brown depths of Sydney's eyes.   
  
'Shit.'   
  
"Why did you leave me there all alone?" Her tone softened into a mere question but anger still burned in her eyes.   
  
'Because you're a psycho bitch and I needed to think about how I was going to deal with you? No that wouldn't go over too well.'  
  
"Baby, I needed to work some arrangements out for our 'guest'. Plus, I wasn't sure how long your torture session would last. I had things to do."  
  
'Hey, that wasn't so bad. Damn, I'm good!'  
  
Sark's charm worked and the fire dimmed in Sydney's eyes. A smile replaced the angry frown that had occupied her face only moments before. She hurried over to Sark, grabbing his hands before lightly kissing him.   
  
"So? Where are the 'arrangements'?" She questioned, scanning the room.   
  
'Arrangements? Crap...No wait! I still have the chair set up from when I interrogated that guy...what was his name?...Oh well, I have the chair! Yes! I love myself!'  
  
"Where is that Vaughn guy anyways?" Sark said, ignoring Sydney's question.  
  
"Oh, he's still in the car. But he can wait." Sydney smiled mischievously as she straddled Sark's lap.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michael groggily woke up. Again his head hurt. He opened on eye to check his surroundings.   
  
'Nope, not a swanky five-star hotel. Damn. More like a five-star interrogation room. Whoopee!'  
  
He groaned. His groan was apparently heard because on oily, arrogant voice answered, "Are we awake, Mister Vaughn?"  
  
'Stupid Sark. Why does he always have to sound so full of himself? And why does he always show up in these kind of situations?'  
  
"I'm afraid, Mister Vaughn, that this will only go well if you open your eyes."  
  
Grudgingly, Michael opened his eyes to see Sark perched on a chair in front of him.  
  
"Now, Mister Vaughn, I have an offer for you. Care to listen?" Sark's shocking blue eyes studied Michael's face.   
  
'Do I have a choice? Let me guess...no'  
  
"I'll take your eye roll as a yes. As you may know, Sloane, Sydney and I were a part of the SSS. Now listen closely..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
DUN DUN DUN!!! (scary, creepy what-will-happen-next? music)  
  
Since it's my spring break, I'm hoping to finish this story this week! Unless, of course, some great plot twist comes along! ; P  
  
Thanks to AliasForever, AnnaSun, Sarkie47, and redheadgrl for reviewing my last chapter!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Any suggestions are greatly appreciated!! 


	7. The Sting

Bombshell   
  
Chapter 7: The Sting  
  
Author: BrynneSummary: The CIA is being raided! Who is this unnamed threat?  
Category: Suspense/Action/AdventureRating:  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue. I have no money.   
  
AN: This is set after A Free Agent. It's my own version of what could have happened. This is my first Alias fic.   
The room was deathly quiet. Sark was leaning against the wall, deep in thought. Michael was tied to the chair in the middle of the room, gazing unseeing at the floor. A clock slowly ticked, the minutes seemingly getting longer and longer. And then the door swung open.   
  
Sark and Michael looked up at Sydney, who closed the door behind her. They stayed that way for several minutes, reflecting.  
  
Sark couldn't help but look at Sydney first. She was just so beautiful. The way her hair framed her face, those adorable dimples, those full lips. The way she had been so full off laughter over the past couple of weeks. The way she would giggle over the SSS, which she appropriately called the Sadistic Sagacious Spies. In fact, Sark didn't even know what the SSS stood for. Only Sloane knew. Maybe it was called Sloane, Sark, & Sydney but that sounded too corny and too much like a law firm.   
  
Sark looked at Michael. He didn't really like Michael but he pitied him. His world had crumbled and he was still up for this...  
  
Sydney watched Michael and Sark. She knew their plan. Of course, she had been furious when she had seen Sark slip Michael the gun. She would show them...  
  
Michael glanced at Sydney, afraid of what he was going to do in a minute. He then intently watched Sark, waiting for the sign...  
"Sydney, he talked. He's going to help us get the diamond. I trust him, do you?" Sark's voice was calm, business-like. But inside, he shook. Was this the right thing to do? He had doubts about his plan.   
  
Sydney beamed at Michael.  
  
"Yah, I trust him."  
  
And then Michael quickly stood up, his gun pointed at Sydney. Sark fingered the gun that he had placed behind his back.  
  
"Trust me now, Syd?" Michael's voice tried to be strong but a note of despair and fear hung to it.   
  
But in the blink of an eye, Sydney had her gun out, pointed at Michael.   
  
"The question is, do you trust me?" Her smirk showed off her pride off knowing about the plan and getting the best of them. But it faltered as she realized Sark had his gun out and had it pointed at her, not Michael.  
  
She whipped her head around to glare at Sark.  
  
"Don't you love me Sark? When I saw you slip the gun to Michael, I couldn't believe my eyes. I never thought you would deceive me."  
  
"Syd, you aren't like you used to be. You're...evil. You've become a worse version of your mother. I couldn't trust you anymore. I'm sorry."  
  
His last words were almost drowned out by the BANG! that echoed through the room. Michael had fired. Sark watched in slow motion as Sydney fell back, landing on her back. He rushed to her side.   
  
"Sark. I would have never betrayed you. You must know that." She rasped, clutching at the wound in her chest that was spilling out dark blood. "I...love...y-you..." Her words trailed into a whisper and her head, which Sark was holding, fell back. Sydney Bristow was dead.   
  
"Syd...Syd..." Sark moaned her name, clutching her body to him. A single tear made his way down him pale cheek and fell to her cheek. He stayed that way for several minutes before regaining his composure. Slowly and deliberately, he placed her body lovingly on the ground and got to his feet. He turned around to Michael, who was staring agape at the dead body.  
  
"When you told me the plan, I, for some reason, didn't really get that she would die. It's so...devastating. She was so strong, it's hard to imagine her being dead. I keep thinking she's just going to get back up, perfectly fine." Michael's voice was so sincere. That bastard.  
  
With an enraged scream, Sark whipped out his gun and shot Michael. Once...twice...three times...watched as Michael's body jerked each time a bullet invaded his body until he finally fell to the floor and Sark was out of bullets.   
  
Once Sark could breathe normally again, he returned to Sydney's body. He stooped down to her.  
  
"Sydney. I loved you with all my heart. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I'm...sorry." He then kissed her lips. They were beginning to get cold.   
  
Sark walked out of the building in a daze. Tears had clouded his vision yet none would fall. They didn't dare. He got in his car and drove. It took forty minutes to reach the bluffs. Forty very long, numbing minutes.   
  
He stood on the edge of the bluffs, letting the salty wind whip his hair around. The blue ocean crashed onto the rocks below. The blue ocean that was so peaceful and yet so powerful. He let the tears fall now. Then he jumped...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That's it, folks!!  
I know. Kinda sad. : ( Well, that's the end. Behind Blue Eyes might continue, I'm not sure. I feel sort of sad now, this was my first fic and now it's over...*sniff*... oh well! On to other stories!  
  
Thanks to black.Hawk, Kathryn, intriKate, gizmo, Christy, amythest, AnnaSun, Sarkie47, screen names are tacky, abercrombieprep, Coffee Crazy, HoneyB, redheadgrl, AliasForever, Catwoman_Huntress, and Alice for reviewing my story!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Tell me how you liked it (or hated it) whatever floats your boat!! 


End file.
